1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means for securing a heat sink onto a heat-generating electronic device mounted on a circuit board, and particularly to securing means which includes a retention module and a cover clip.
2. Description of Prior Art
In a computer, a heat sink is often used to remove heat generated by certain electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs). A clip is frequently used to attach the heat sink to the electronic device.
Referring to FIGS. 7 and 8, a conventional clip 1 has a central pressing body 2 and a pair of resilient arms 3 depending from opposite ends of the pressing body 2. Each arm 3 defines an engaging hole 5 and an operation hole 6. In assembly, the clip 1 is placed on a heat sink 9. Initially, the engaging hole 5 of one arm 3 engagingly receives one ear 7 of a socket 8. A tool (not shown) is inserted into the operation hole 6 of the other arm 3 to urge the engaging hole 5 of the other arm 3 to engagingly receive an opposite ear 7 of the socket 8. The clip 1 is thereby securing to the socket 8. However, the clip 1 must be forcefully driven by the tool. The tool is prone to slip and damage components on and around the electronic device. This is particularly disruptive and costly on a mass production assembly line. Moreover, attachment and removal of the heat sink 9 to and from the socket 8 using the clip 1 must be performed with the tool. All these procedures are unduly cumbersome and laborious.
Therefore, a new heat sink securing means that overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide integrated heat sink securing means having compact configuration.
Another object of the present invention is to provide heat sink securing means which easily and safely attach a heat sink to an electronic device.
In order to achieve the objects set out above, a securing means in accordance with the present invention comprises a retention module and a cover clip. The retention module has two front and two rear columns cooperatively defining a space therebetween for accommodating a heat sink. The cover clip has a pair of pivots rotatably engaged with the rear columns, and locking means adapted to engage with the front columns. The cover clip is adapted to resiliently abut a top of the heat sink.